


Colorful Bounderies

by UndertaIe



Series: The Fluff slash Sin and Rarepair Collection [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;u;, At least Fresh isn't possessed by A Fresh Demon Anymore. :), Bondage, Cat Costumes, M/M, Tags are Weird in this World., The Fresh Virus?, This Ships Exists?, This Story is Weird.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your average ship.. Fresh and Blueberry explore eachother..</p><p>Oh look I'm finally getting off my ass to complete a story. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something.. CAME up..

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't stop me.
> 
> Also the Stuff is in '//' Is NOT Part of the story, it is actually Ripped from a Roleplay and I don't wanna got through it and delete all of it.. But its funny so if ya wanna read it then okay.

"Are you okay.. it doesn't sound like it.."

*[Fresh's blush stayed glued to his face as he chuckled.]

*I-I am radical-  
*D-Don't worry l-lil' b-blue...

"It.. doesn't sound like it.. Skittle.."  
*He went close to him, but no interactions were made.

*[Just as long as he didn't say Fresh, he would be able to calm down.]

*Heh, I s-sound totally tubular b-bro-

*[His voice was almost as a whisper.]

"I don't usually call you by your anme.. but Fresh.. are you okay?"  
"You're not telling me."

*He looks off, not seeing Fresh struggle.  
*N-Ngh~...

*[Freah tried to hold in a moan, hearing his name made his squirm a bit as his blush reappeared. His glasses then fell to the floor.]

//"Freah"

//Im-

//what an amazing nickname

". . ."  
*He's in heat. He knows that now.  
*He makes /that/ face.  
2 days ago  
//omfg it sounds like a type of yogurt

*[Sans immediately threw his hands over his closed eye sockets, purple flames flushing out of them. His huge goofy grin turned into a sinful frown.]

//fresh is a happy commercial yogurt man

"Do you.. ahem.."  
*He made that kinda sinful frown too.  
"Need help with that.."

//in the 90's-

*[He gasped slightly at the question, his eye sockets were now open and wide. One was empty while the other had an upside down heart. Purple flames flushed out of them.]

*Y-Yes please...

*[He looked away in shame.]  
// I just imagined that Fresh had a British accent.

*He blushed, he didn't really expect the answer 'yes, please'. He sounded like he was desperate. Welp.. I guess its all on him..

"Okay.."

*He looked away, just for a brief moment just in case if anyone was around.

"What.. first..?"

//"Would you dudes like some wiggidy crumpets and tea?-"

*[Freah pushed himself off the ground. He walked towards Blue and lightly pranked the bottom of his chin with his hand.]

*This...

*[He shut his eyes and bonked his teeth with the other him.]

// They say if you wiggity look at something for a radical long time in traffic, you might start to like it  
WELL I BE SHOVING MY COCK IN THE FUCKING BREAK LIGHTS.  
//Also freah again.

 

*He was caught off guard by this kiss, and decided to go along. Before you know it.. It was sloppy and all over...  
*Blue himself was already in heat, if he wasn't. This wouldn't of even had started.

//IM C RYING-

*[Fresh grinded his pelvis on Blue, making him moan slightly. He pulled back from the kiss and opened his mouth. A few colorful tongues popped out and licked the entrance to Blue's own mouth.]

// ITS THIS GUYS VINES: 

"Ha-Haaah~"

*Fresh grinded agenst it, which made Blueberries already growing boner collect more magic into making it bigger. And Then he tried to get for the French kiss, but Fresh won from 3 To 1 Tounges.

// THIS GUYS VINES: skelipop.tumblr.com/post/14676019...  
also that's my tumblr.

//mmmm nice  
//I gots da tumblr too  
//I will follow u btw-

*[Fresh's tongues searched all around his mouth. His second tongue grabbed blue's and the other began to rub it. His hands slowly made their way to blue's ribs, gently rubbing on each and every one of them.]

*Mmh~

"Mmmmh~ Nyah~"

*He made desperate noises of Want as Fresh explored both his mouth and his ribs. He feels like he's warped into some type of magical spell.

"For a Rad dude.. You.. -Haah- Know.. how to do.. this.."

*[Fresh raised an eyebrow to the cat noise he moaned out but shrugged it off. He pulled back from Blue's mouth as he reached for his neck, his tongues desperately trying to find his 'spot'.]

*Well, e-even a rad d-dude knows h-how to g-get r-radder~

*[His dick slightly poked out of his shorts, rubbing hard at the warm and formed touch of blue's own.]

"Mmh, T-then what I-is t-the raddest..?"

*He kept on moaning as both of their dicks rubbed together in warmth, it felt unusual for Blueberry, but it felt like he's done it before.

*Y-You will f-find o-out soon."

*[Fresh exclaimed. He pulled his hips away and slipped his hand into Blue's shorts. He teased him a bit by rubbing around his pelvis. One of his tongues gripped the other's neck, still trying to find a weak spot.]

"O-oh!?"

*He has found his sensitive spot, which made blueberry moan loudly. Before he felt the teasing.. and he tried to keep it quiet. I guess it just doesn't work..

"Freesshh.. Mmh~"  
2 days ago  
//sorry I fell asleep

*Blueberry~

*[Fresh was really enjoying all the moans and other noises Blue was making. He took back his tongue and nibbled on his sensitive spot. His hands rubbed over to his dick and he slightly pressed the tip with his thumb.]

//Its okay, I underfELL asleep too. >:)

"Mmmmmhh..."

*His hands were hovering, he wanted to give something back. But he couldn't think with all the pleasure going on in his body. Then, he felt that little touch on his dick, and moaned louder than he was.

//oh my god- 

*[A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled away from his neck. His thumb now traveled its way down blue's dick. His tongues disappeared back into his mouth as his other hand went inside Blue's shirt. He grabbed his spine down from his ribs and slid his hand up and down on it.]

// >:)

*His hands dropped and tried to grip the hard ground, like it was bedding that he wanted. He thrusted up, he couldn't take the teasing anymore.. god help me!!!

*[Sans pushed blue on his back and climbed on top of him. He actually ripped off Blue's shirt. He leaned his skull into the side of the other's skull.]

*Don't worry my rad lil' blue  
*I will make you feel great~

*[Fresh whispered gently in his ear. He looked down at his ribs and saw a light blue, glowing heart.]

*He couldn't take it anymore, he slowly start stroking himself. Moving Fresh out of the way.

"If i asked if you needed help.. why are you helping me..?"

*He glanced, and gave a hungry face.

*[Fresh chuckled. His hand grabbed Blue's soul and gently rubbed it with his thumb.]

*You are helping  
*I am just returning the wiggidy favor at the same cool time...

*[Fresh played with his soul through out all of his fingers. His other hand moved Blue's hand from stroking himself as Fresh started to take over the job.]

// The gaps between these responses are like the titanic.

*He arched his back and put his hands in the air while doing so. Hoping to make him speed up.

"I-if.. you d-d-on't hurry up, i-i just m-might take o-over you.."

*He moaned loudly

//tru tho

*[Another small chuckle escaped his mouth. Blue? Dominate? He couldn't even imagine it. He rubbed a bit faster on his soul, but not his dick.]

*Yeah, okay baby Blue...

*[A hint of sarcasm was in the tone of his voice.]

// bitch about to get slow burn from him.

*He knocked him over, landing him on his back. He stared into him quietly for a minute, then he ever so slowly start stroking his face. While is caressed his cheek. He leaned into what would be his ear and whispered;

"You don't believe me.. do you..?"

*For some reason, he licked the side of his face seductively. Then he exhaled. Leaving him a hot mess.

//o my I question blue and his innocence 

*[Fresh gasped slightly when things were turned around. A slight 'thump' sound was made when he landed on his back. He looked at blue with slight shock in his eyes. He then felt his hand on to his cheek. He panted ever so slightly.]

*. . .

*[He stayed quiet at Blue's question. He wasn't suspecting any of this from him, really. His eye sockets widened when he felt a warm tongue lick the side of his face. He shivered in delight.]

//my blueberry is not innocent. so dirty it makes error look like an angel.

*He ever so slowly traced his fingers to the least sensitive part of his ribs. Then he ever so slowly moved his hand to his spine, where he would get a gasp, when he stopped right as he touched the spine.

"Fresh.. you really are sweet like a skittle.."

*He wanted to keep saying Fresh's name, to make him more scared and submissive to him. A little bit inside him wanted to be submissive still.

"You can be back to b-being dominate soon, i just wanna do this.."

//paps must be proud

*[A blue to purple blush covered his face as he heard his name. Another gasp left his mouth as he whimpered at the touch from his fingers on his spine. He raised his arms above his head, wanting to let Blue do whatever to him.]

*B-Blue...

*[He quietly whispered out his name as he twitched from pleasure at his spine.]

// im damn good at my roleplay job. ;)

*He put his fingers one... by one... by one.. slowly on his spine, until all of them were there. Then he ran is fingers down his spine, until his got to his pelvis, then he went up again. This was also followed by him kissing and licking his now moist cheek.

"I don't think you're ready fro what i'm about to do next~"

*He went into his ear and started saying his name, over and over again. he wanted him as fired up as a lighter. He kept repeating tose words. Into his ear..

"Fresh.. Fresh you sexy little thing.."

//yes yes I bow down to ur RPing skills *bows*

*[Fresh was losing it. He quivered his lips and his whole body began to shake. He kept bucking his hips up, wanting more. His pants became more rapid as his blush now covered his whole face. His own soul started to glow.]

*AHhh~

*[He let out loud moan after loud moan.]

*B-Blue I-I-

*[He couldn't even finish what he was saying. He couldn't even think straight. He swung his hand onto Blue's neck and jerked him down to a kiss.]

// you're o lordy master, blueberry.

*He was at a surprised when Fresh fastly pulled him down for a makeout session. He decided to let Fresh win this one, and allowed his Slithering tongues go through his mouth like snakes. At the same time, he was so close to touching his pelvis. He just wanted him to beg for it. Scream at what little midget blueberry can do to you, Fresh!

*He pulled away, their faces still close. He settled his hand on his spine, just right above where his pelvis would be.

"Now, do.. you want me to touch it..?"

*He leaned back into his ear, and exhaled before making a very seductive tone.

"..beg for it~.."

//fresh needs to go to the sinning convention 2k16

*P-Please  
*I n-need I-it

*[One of Fresh's tongues hung out of his mouth, like a dog. He gave Blue a lustful, pleading look as his whole body was still slightly shaking. He was loving blue being dominate.]

*N-Ngh~

*[He didn't want the feeling to end.]  
9 hours ago

// hey see ya there. :))))

"Oh, really.. let me check.."

*He put both of his hands to work, they traced just around the ring of where is cock is. He then took off his pants, he grabbed them by both of their sides. Making sure to do it slow as possible. So he would moan loudly when it bobbed out. Once it finally did, he let it sit there for justa moment, while Blueberry was preparing a wet enterence

*He heard that Fresh was asking what he was doing..

//i will be the radest broseph there dawg

*[Fresh bit the bottom of his lip when glancing at Blue. He then looked back at his pelvis, seeing his purple to blue colored dick throb a bit. Pre-cum leaked out from the top. His hands gripped to the ground as he started to ponder about the Parasite. It would infect Blue. But it didn't when they had the few make out sessions, so he probably thought it would be safe this time around.]

// You will.. c;

*He started fingering himself to make him more wet inside. As he played with himself, another finger was so slowly stroking his cock. Getting moans and pants of his name in a lovable tone.

*His enterence was ready, he already had his pants off as he then settled on top of his Cock. He looked down, having a face of.. it was unreadable. Awaiting a response from Fresh.

"Wow.. I n-never realised how b-big it was.."

// Also im gonna make blueberry infected.. c:

//o H NO-

*[Fresh was turned on even more when seeing blue 'getting ready.' The way he gently saying his name... It almost wanted to make him tackle Blue. He raised an eyebrow when he commented about his dick.]

*Heh  
*T-Thank you~

*[He cooed out from the statement. He then slowly pushed himself his, holding onto Blue's hips as he tried to not hurt him.]

*Y-You're so t-tight-!

Mmmhhh~!"

*He moaned as he felt every inch of his body being invaded by Fresh. It pressing angst his walls him moaning.. He wondered if he was looking like a whore or not. He didn't really care, it felt too good.

"Mmmm.. Freeeesshh~"

*He was drooling, and it managed to fall down to Fresh's Ribs. He had an emotion of desperate want..

*[Fresh felt the cold saliva drop down into his ribs. He grunted a bit when Blue's walls tightened around him. It felt great. He panted slightly as he slowly started to thrust in and out.]

*A-Ahh  
*B-Blue~

*[He nuzzled his skull into Blue's sensitive spot, gently biting it as he thrusted.]

"Mmmm.. Fresh you're so big..."

*He moved his hips with the movement of him pounding into him. He loved it, and he needed more. More drool dripped onto Fresh's ribs. Which was hot now because of how heated he was.

"Fresh, love meee."

*Y-Yes, my b-blueberry-

*[Fresh thrusted faster, his panting becoming more rapid. He made small moans from each pound he made. He was completely inside blue, hitting the very end of Blue's inside.]

*[He kept whimpering out his name, feeling nothing else but pleasure. He wanted nothing more but to feel more of Blue.]

"Fresh, Please.. wreck me!"

*He moaned loudly as he hit that one special spot that made his 'Oh Yes~!' Switch turn on. We was now twitching in pleasure and all we wanted was to feel his cum run on his body.

"wRECK MEEE~!"

*[His eye sockets widened as he heard those words. If it's what he wanted, it's what he's gonna get. Fresh pushed Blue back down to the ground. He climbed on top of him, a smirk on his face. He held down his arms with one hand on each of them. He began to thrust as hard as he can, moans escaping his lips as he made Blues legs wrap around his waist.]

"Fresh! I'm Gonna!-!"

*He was so close, he just needed to keep pounding.. He needed this. He just needed a little more-

"-GO FASTER!"

*I-I am so c-close t-too!

*[Fresh pounded as fast as he could. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out as he screamed in pleasure.]

*B-BLUE!

"F-FRESH!"

*He tightened around Fresh as he came, then he felt Fresh fill him up.. But..

s o m e t h i n g.... wasn't r i g h t.

//le gASPU

*[Fresh came, along with blue. He felt something... Something leaving his body. His purple flames in his eye sockets were gone. The upside down heart in his left eye socket vanished. Oh no.]

// i'll let him live.. c:


	2. Ropes and Cat Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, why has nobody kinkshamed me yet jfc.

"Uhhh, what happening..?"

*His face was turned into a replica of Fresh's Face, with the Upside down heart, All that was different was that his heart was blue.

//yeyeye  
//das gr8 m8 I r8 it 8/8 for f8  
//w hoops 

*T-The paras-site

*[Fresh quietly said aloud. White pupils filled his worried, empty eyes. He gently put his hand up to Blue's cheek as emotions filled him. He had never felt emotions before because of the virus.]  
// Hmm, he IS Blueberry, im wondering if i should allow him to break though some of the Virus and still allow him to have feelings..  
// Your opinion..?

"...."

*He looked at the ground, his tears were dry.. Why did he feel so.. lifeless?

//I think that would be great but it's ur smol bab

*B-BLUE I AM SORRY-!

*[Fresh almost screamed at him. Tears flooded down his face, onto Blue's skull.]

// i will..  
// ALSO LOL SOMEONE IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE I LET BLUEBERRY LIVE HA A HA A A 

"I...I'm Fine.."

*He felt like something has changed, but something.. is fighting back... Like as if it was a cold, is his skeleton body fighting the virus?

"I Feel Sick! M-maybe my b-bodys fighting a-ageist it!"

//LMAO THE BAB SHALL FOREVER LIVE

*[The sad tears now turned into happy tears. But he was also, slightly confused?... Whenever he got the virus, it immediately took effect.]

*T-That's great!

// RISE MY MINION BLUEBERRIES  
// also shits about to get weird.

*He started having a coughing fit, coughing wouldn't stop. Fresh went over there and patted his back multiple times. He started cradling him, until.. what he coughed out...  
*Was the parasite. AND IT STARTED TALKING.

"ＭＹ ＧＯＤ, ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ Ａ ＢＯＤＹ, ＯＨ ＭＹ ＧＯＤ. ＩＴＳ ＴＯＯ ＢＲＩＧＨＴ."

"wHA-"

//oH MY GOD

*WHAT THE FUNK-

*[Fresh cradled him a bit tighter, still rubbing upon his back. He censored his own cuss word. His eye sockets were wide with shock as he glared at the parasite.]

// lol weird

"ＯＫＡＹ, ＵＧＨ. ＩＭＭＡ ＧＯ ＰＯＳＳＥＳＳ ＥＲＲＯＲ. ＩＳ ＴＨＡＴ ＡＬＲＩＧＨＴ? Ｉ ＴＨＩＮＫ ＩＴ ＩＳ." 

*He satred open eyed at the parasite. before nodding slightly..

"UHHH, OKAY.. THATS.. GREAT.. NOW GTFO."

"ＯＫＡＹ ＦＩＮＥ, ＢＹＥＥＥ~"

 

"That was the weirdest shit i've seen in my life and i think im scarred forever." c:

*I literally don't know what to say about this...

*[Fresh just stared at the spot the parasite appeared on, replaying the scene that just happened.]

*He then looked at fresh, he, seemed different.. He took off his glasses. His eyes were back to normal 

"You.. look much better this way.."

*He stroked his cheek.

*Thank you...

*[Fresh looked back at Blue and smiled at him. He gently kisses him, holding the back of his head with his hand.]

"I kinda want another round... But i don't know if.. 'that' will happen again.."

*He looked down with a more sinaster face. He wanted to do so much more. Being tied up.. being in revealing costumes..

"But.. differently..."

// Kinky blueberry even after all that angst he still hungry.

*[Fresh looked at blue then chuckled.]

*If you want more, then you'll get more~

*[He gently placed blue down on his rib side. He then held Blue's arms behind his back. He then climbed on top. He leaned his skull into the side of his head.]

*Things are going to get extreme

*[He whispered, lust hitting the tone of his voice. He then kissed his cheek.]

*He spreaded his legs open, but then.. he just wanted to ask.. If he declines.. thats okay.. But there was chances...

"C-can.. we do.. kinks..? Like.. Tying me up and.. s-stuff.. And costumes..?"

*He wish he could hide his face, but Fresh had them pinned down.

*[Fresh raised an eyebrow then chuckled. He snapped his fingers, a medium sized ripe appeared in his hands and a costume appeared in the other.]

*As you wish~

*[He quickly flipped Blue over where his back was facing him. He typed his wrists together and smirked.]

"Mmm~"

*He liked bondage and wanted it tight. He struggled ageist the bounds to make them tighter. Then he waited for the costume. It was a open cat suit.

"But, how are.. a-are you gonna get it on me.. If i-i'm tied..?"

*[Through some simple movements, the costume was on good and tight, along with the rope.]

*You look so good~

*[Fresh rubbed a straight line under Blue's chin with his index finger.]

"Mmm, this~"

*He heard Fresh compliment about him, which made him blush. Sense the Virus was still a little bit in him. His blush was Purple. He started to arch his back, making the bonds more enjoyable and tighter..

"THIS~ Is what i like~"

*You're just some FREAK, aren't you?~

*[He smiled slightly at his purple blush. He rubbed his hand over he cat suit, where his ribs are. He licked his teeth with one of his tongues.]

"Maybe i am~"

*He moaned as he was being licked in the chest. It was amazing and he just.. moree~!

*Maybe~

*[Sans mumbled in some fabric from the cat suit. His hand slowly slid down onto Blue's pelvis. He rubbed it slightly, his other hand traveling up into his ribs.]

"What do you want me to summon, im basically yours now.."

*His eyes were love filled, the upside down heart still there.

"Master~"

*[He shivered in delight when he called him that. He thoughts for a moment, then a devilish idea popped into his head.]

*How about...  
*I ride YOU this time,  
*My kitty~

"Yes~! Riding me.. I deserve it after what i've gone through to make you alll better~"

*He then started thinking dirty thoughts, He felt the magic gather up in the pelvic area. Once it was finally conjured, it was pressed onto the bottom part of the cat costume. He wanted it out now.

"Best make yourself an enterence..~"

*Oh, I will~

*[Fresh waved his hand over his pelvis, a light glowing blue color emerged from his pants as he bit his lip.]

*I am already so wet for you~

*[Fresh quickly unzipped the zipper on the cat suit. A purple dick popped out of it.]

// I just thought of something R EA LL Y KINKY, OKAY.

"Mmm..."

*He closed his eyes, awaiting in the air until Freshs folds were touching the tip He opened his eyes, and let him talk.

//TELL ME THE S INS

*Wow,  
*You're big too

*[Fresh rubbed the tip of his entrance on Blue's tip. He then slowly pushed down upon it, a small moan escaping his mouth.]

// The little hole in your dick, Blueberry Pocky sticks, yOU STICK A POCKY STICK IN THERE AND PROCEED TO PULL IT IN AND OUT.  
// okay idk if it would hurt or if it would feel good idk

"Mmm, im pretty sure you were bigger.."

*He then moaned as he slid down onto the pulsing dick.

//I think that would hurt a lot tbvh

*[Fresh then started to buck up and down, his moans became more rapid and louder.]

// i mean theres a comic about it but its in spanish. but you can tell whats going on  
// its Blueberry.. with.. another sans..?

"Mmm, Fresssh, You're so warm..."

*He Let himself sink in the warm pussy that was on his cock right now.

// Also heres the comic if you want it :P : blueberrycomcerejeira.tumblr.com/...

//huh  
//looks kinky but painful-

*A-Ah~

*[Fresh blushed from Blue's comment. He gripped onto the cat costume.]

// kainful. ;)

"Mmm.."

*He Moved to Fresh.

//jfc y Es 

*[Fresh picked up the pace.]

*B-Blue~

// pain kinks  
// now that i think, Fresh has the Virus out of him.. is he still 'Fresh'?

*He was trying to get to his pleasurable area.. as soon as that happened.. he would Start pounding in too.

"Mmm, I-.. LOVE YOU-!"

//I think so-  
//maybe

*[Fresh's eye sockets widened. Those words rang in his head. Does he... Really love him? Once he had hit the pleasurable spot, he moaned very loudly.]

*I-I LOVE Y-YOU TOO!~

*[He wrapped his arms around Blue's back, giving him a hug.]  
// and we're just talking like no porn is happening.  
// (in the background)

"D-don't.. y-you ever l-leave me~"

*He started pounding into the spot, as he also coped with Fresh's hug. As then he pulled him in for a makeout session

"mMM!" Everything is so big and Tight~"

//like we r just standing next to them and watching them while talking about kinks and shit-

*[Fresh made muffled whimpers in the kiss, his tongues searching Blue's mouth and playing with his tongue.]

*Mmmf!~

// "oh look at that porn sence."  
// seems n o i c e

*He started to feel the edge come over,, as he pulled out by accident to arch his back. Everything seems faded, and all he wants to do as grip on something, but with the rope incapability to do that. He's just yelling.

"FR-FRESH! I'm Gonna, gonna!"


End file.
